Valkyrae Tel'masian
Personality Valk is stubborn as a mule and as fiery as her hair. The Paladin can be quick to anger, letting her imfamous mouth run away with her. If you piss her off she'll be blunt to a fault telling you off. Sometimes she bites off more then she can chew, and is too stubborn to back down, but she is a hard worker, believing there are no free meals in this world. She is usually seen practicing her metalworking or sword play. She refuses to draw her sword for actions deemed unworthy, such as fighting Horde Allies and Merc work. If the paladin is short on gold she would rather barter with the innkeeper. A room and a meal for her singing a few bard songs or working for the local blacksmith for the day. History Childhood Born into a small settlement on the border of Quel'Thalas to a gypsy mother and traveling jewelcrafter father, Valkyrae was a happy child. She often traveled with her parents to other towns to sell her father's trinkets, and her mother's dancing. When the plague swept through the human kingdoms her town was not untouched. Her parents fell ill, first her mother passed then her father soon after. By that time most had fled the settlement or were too ill to travel, leaving the child to bury her parents by herself. Scrounging for food from vacated homes she managed to live for a few weeks until a troop of Argent Dawn Paladins happen past. Finding the almost feral child in the dead town they decided to torch the remains and take the child to her people's capital city. Valk spent the remander of her childhood in the streets of Silvermoon, pickpocketing, stealing, and generally anything she needed to survive. After years of no one adopting her from the orphanage she, and a handful of others with some connection to the light, were handed over to the Blood Knights for training. Valk only stayed with them through the more basic training, prefering the Argent Crusade to the somewhat corrupt Knights she was given to. Unfortunatly Valk's crude language and rough nature made it hard to find her a teacher to appentice under. Paladin Training Soon after joining the Crusade Valk was gravely wounded by an abomination while patroling the Western Plaguelands. Seeing the scourge, the Death Knight Kaliek Tel'masian destroyed the construct saving the young Paladin. After a somewhat insulting beginning, where he told her bluntly she was terrible, he offered to teach her what he could from his paladin days. Valk, desperate to be able to fend for herself and therefore freedom, agreed. Kal didn't make it easy, often attacking her at random just like a true enemy would. He would also have the Paladin tag along when he dealt with his addiction to carnage to display just what horror a scourge Death Knight could do. Thankfully Kaliek prefered cultist and dens of demons as his targets. Despite the very odd relationship the two became quite close and Valk tended to get into fights with those who dared insult her Master. Northrend After a training exercise with a Lich Kaliek mysteriously disappeared with no word. Valk traveled the wastes of Northrend looking for any clue to his were abouts, following rumors. The Death Knight had fallen prey to a corruption that warped his mind back to that of a newly risen Knight, brutal and merciless. Tasked by the Crusade to stop him she was given two options, free him...or put her Master down. The final battle led her to the ruins of Icecrown Citadel where he had taken up residence. Forced to fight Kal, she nearly died but did manage to free him from the corruption. Family Kaliek Tel'masian - (Husband) Former Paladin, now Death Knight, and Valk's former master. He taught her everything he could remember about the Light, teaching more with theory then practice. Rocky the Ghoul - Kal's minion but Valk's pet. The ghoul tends to follow the paladin desguised with a cloak and floppy hat. Father - (Deceased) Traveling Jewelcrafter. Mother - (Deceased) Gypsy Performer. Trivia *She is highly claustrophobic. *Valk named her Charger Fyurie despite, or perhaps BECAUSE, it is male. *Will do anything for a cup of coffee. *Particular talent for metalworking and singing. Both of which she finds relaxing. *She is often followed by a Ghoul adorned with a comically oversized red ribbon. This is "Rocky" her Master's minion and has become somewhat of a pet to her. *Her maiden name is Bloodmoon. *Childhood nickname was Little Rabbit, dubbed by her father because her ears were too big for her head. *She named her runeblade Dawn's Judgement as an antithesis to Kal's Shadowmourne. Features The story of the pairs journey from master/student to Valk's search for Kal is featured at Fanfiction.net. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8419504/1/Calm-Before-the-Storm Gallery Pallyvalksingle.jpg Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin Category:Horde Category:2013